


I Will Always Be Yours

by dazedastrophile



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: He supposes this is the thing that every person thinks about on their anniversaries. They get to go through the list of everything they love about their partner.***TK and Carlos celebrate their anniversary.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	I Will Always Be Yours

TK yawns as he stuffs his key into the lock of the front door. His body is screaming with exhaustion, the feeling seeping all the way through him and sinking its way into his bones. As he pushes the door open, he becomes aware of how dark and peaceful the house around him is. It was a nice change from the loud hustle and bustle of the firehouse. He kicks off his shoes as he texts his dad that he has made it safely home before stuffing his phone into his pocket. He glances around, letting his eyes fall upon the living room. 

On instinct, a fond smile appears as soon as he spots Carlos fast asleep on the couch, a blanket half haphazardly thrown over him and the credits of a movie frozen on the television screen. He moves through the house with silent steps and walks over to set his stuff down onto the counter. TK freezes in the act when he sees a bright pink sticky note stuck to the granite of the counter. He picks it up when his hands are finally free and the warmth grows inside of him. A note is written on it in what is most certainly Carlos’ handwriting. 

_ Dinners in the fridge, ready to be heated up. Love you.  _

TK bites his lip. He knows how he and Carlos were meant to celebrate their third wedding anniversary today but due to the overtime he had to put in, they were prevented from doing so. He was quick to text Carlos and let him know, feeling bad that that had to be the case. Of course, he had nothing to worry about because in true Carlos Reyes fashion, his husband had been very understanding of the matter. 

TK moves to walk back over into the living room where Carlos is still fast asleep. He gently sits down when he’s close enough to Carlos and reaches up to softly run a hand through his husband’s hair. Carlos makes a low humming sound and stirs before his eyes are slowly fluttering open. It takes a moment before Carlos’ gaze finds TK and a tired smile overtakes his lips. 

“Hey you.” Carlos whispers, his voice groggy with sleep. TK has to marvel in the fact that even half asleep with messy hair and a hazy gaze, Carlos is a sight for sore eyes. It’s amazing that nothing has changed after their three years and TK knows that it never will. 

“Hey baby.” TK greets, his voice also low. “I’m so sorry I’m late, there was an all hands on deck call and I just couldn’t get away. How much do you hate me?” 

Carlos chuckles, shaking his head. “Not even a little bit, sweetheart. It’s not your fault.”

TK grins and leans over to a place a lazy kiss to Carlos’ lips. He slowly begins leaning until he’s eventually forced to lie down, tucking himself into Carlos’ side. It’s something that they have grown accustomed to. There had only been one argument that they had allowed themselves to get into about the whole ordeal before they realised that that was just their life. So they made peace that work was always going to get in the way and that they were more than likely to celebrate their special occasions late or even the day after. 

When they pull away, Carlos seems significantly more awake. “I made dinner for you.” 

“I saw.” TK replies as he pushes back a few wayward curls off of Carlos’ forehead. “Thank you.” 

Carlos waves him off. “It’s no problem. Although I think I may need to make you breakfast now. What time is it anyways?” 

“Just after three.” TK says. “But you know that’s not how this goes. You make dinner for the night and I make breakfast for the morning. That’s the tradition, remember?” 

Carlos hums. “I could never forget. Maybe you should get some rest first though. You look pretty exhausted.” 

TK lays his head onto Carlos’ chest and Carlos begins to run a gentle hand up and down TK’s back. “I’ll be okay really.” TK whispers. But even he is aware of how exhausted his voice sounds and with Carlos’ hand on his back, he finds it hard to stay coherent in the conversation. 

“I love you.” Carlos mumbles and his voice sounds far away and as his breathing begins to even out, TK finally allows sleep to take him under, his body finally now able to rest against Carlos’. 

✩✩✩

The next time TK opens his eyes, sunlight is streaming through the curtains, lighting up the room around him. He realises that he’s still wrapped in Carlos’ warm embrace. When he begins to untangle himself, he finds that he wishes he can stay forever in Carlos’ arms. As TK stands up, he stretches his arms over his head and yawns, his body feeling much more rested than just a few hours ago. He walks towards the kitchen, switching on the coffee pot and beginning to put his abandoned stuff away from last night. He then begins the process of making Carlos’ favourite breakfast, gathering all the stuff together. As he begins the mixture, he looks up towards the living room and sees Carlos has thrown himself sideways to spread out, an act he does daily when TK moves from his spot.

He takes in the way his chest moves up and down as he softly breathes, the soft snores that escape from his slightly parted lips and TK’s overcome with a sudden emotion. He loves Carlos Reyes more than anything and when his days turn dark, Carlos is always there for him. Every moment with him is like getting a breath of fresh air, it was safe and calming. He supposes this is the thing that every person thinks about on their anniversaries. They get to go through the list of everything they love about their partner. But the unique thing about his and Carlos’ relationship was that they got to do that every day. They had been doing it since they had first met and TK knew that there was no changing that. They were in complete and utter love with one another. 

_ Love _ . TK smiles to himself at the thought. It’s amazing, he finds, that one person can make another feel so completely at peace with the world. It’s so cliche really, but he can’t help the feeling stirring in his stomach and he fiddles with the wedding band on his finger. He remembers the day that he got it, he would never forget it. He remembered everyday that came after, the days before their wedding and every day following. 

“TK?”

He’s startled out of his thoughts and he shakes his head to clear the haze, looking up. Carlos stands before him and he’s unsure exactly when the man had moved from the couch. 

“Yeah? Sorry. What?” TK asks, moving his gaze down to the breakfast he was mixing together. 

“I just said good morning. Where’s your head at?” 

TK glances over and sees Carlos grabbing two mugs down from the cabinet and then proceeds to make each of their signature coffees. He smiles. 

“It's Nothing.” TK whispers softly. “I just love you.” 

“Oh yeah?” Carlos says as he passes the mug of coffee to him. “I love you too.” 

TK feels his heart skip a beat. He then makes the decision right there and then that it’s all so overwhelming, his relationship with Carlos, but in the absolute best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! It is much appreciated! Comments/kudos are always welcome if you would like to leave one and let me know what you thought! <3
> 
> Title taken from "I Will Always Be Yours" by Ben Rector


End file.
